Our Beautiful Kits
by Steve the Icecube
Summary: Lionblaze and Cinderheart are deeply in love, and have been mates for a while. When Cinderheart announces that she's having their kits, Lionblaze is overjoyed. *A three-shot*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a deviantART request won by lalalalalaImaAnimal. It will be posted there as well.**

The forest was teeming with life.

Bright green grass swayed in a gentle breeze, the lake rippled gently, shimmering bright blue in the sun.

It was probably the last day before the cold of leaf fall really set in.

A few leaves, red and orange, littered the ground, crunching under Lionblaze and Cinderpelt's paws.

The were walking very close, their fur brushing and tails twined, gold on grey, perfectly complimenting each other.

They stopped by the lake, stepping on the stones, prodding their paws in the water, watching the ripples come and go, lapping at their paws.

From the way they were so together, yet so apart, it was plain they were deeply in love. They glanced at each other every so often, looking into each other's eyes.

Blue looked into amber, seeing a fiery love no other tom could ever give her.

Amber looked into blue, getting lost in the depth of their beauty.

It was like a kit tale of happiness unimaginable to anyone even after they have experienced it.

Peace flowed, like a gentle song of a river, happy when returning to its home.

"Lionblaze." Cinderheart broke the silence with no embarrassment. She knew it was the right time to tell her mate the news.

Lionblaze looked up at her. "Yes?"

Cinderheart smiled. "Whatever I say now, just promise me it won't change this moment."

"If it's as important as you're making it out to be, it might change it."

"Don't be worried..."

"Did you scent a fox?"

"Lionblaze, I promise I didn't scent a fox."

"Oh, I get it. You don't love me anymore." His tone was teasing, and Cinderheart knew it. She slapped him gently with one of her forepaws, laughing.

"Enough with our silly banter." She mewed. "Lionblaze, I'm-"

They were broken off by a joyful squeak which was most definitely a tom's, but did not sound at all sensible. "Really?" The tom mewed.

Cinderheart scented the air. "Toadstep and Ivypool."

Lionblaze nodded. "I'm presuming that Ivypool is expecting his kits."

"I think so. Which gets me back to our own conversation. Lionblaze, I'm expecting our kits."

Another squeak sounded through the forest, and it was of Cinderheart, who was knocked off her paws by Lionblaze into the lake.

"It didn't spoil the moment!" He mewed.

"No, it didn't." Cinderheart agreed, pulling Lionblaze into the lake, leaving him floundering whilst she swam confidently around him.

"Help me! Oh, save me, great RiverClan cat!" He yowled.

Cinderheart batted his ears lovingly and dragged him by the scruff out of the water. "So, little, inexperienced ThunderClan kit, what are you doing in the lake?"

"What are you doing in ThunderClan territory, beautiful RiverClan cat?" He teased.

"Oh... Just telling my forbidden mate that I'm having his kits." She mewed, licking the top of Lionblaze's head.

"You know, I still can't get over that you're having our kits."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jayfeather?" Lionblaze called anxiously. "Briarlight? Is Cinderheart okay?"

"Give us a rest, Lionblaze." Spiderleg mewed from his post as guard. "Kitting almost always goes fine. Ivypool's was early, but she's okay."

"But Cinderheart's is late!" Lionblaze fretted. "What if she bleeds out and dies!"

Spiderleg sighed. "I know it's happened, and I know it's sad that it happened to our kin. But remember that not all kittings go like that. Dovewing's kits were forbidden."

Lionblaze snarled. "Don't say things like that! Dovewing was a fine warrior."

"Lionblaze, you can come in." Briarlight mewed calmly. "And Cinderheart is fine." She added, seeing, Lionblaze's mouth part to ask once more.

He smiled gratefully at the young medicine cat apprentice and went into the nursery.

The nursery was very quiet, the only sound being the suckling of kits, and the gentle snores of other kits.

Cinderheart was lying on a very comfy nest made most of feathers and moss that Lionblaze had collected for her. She smiled at her mate when he walked in, looking very tired.

"Are you okay?" He asked concernedly, licking her head. "And the kits?"

"Fine." She mewed. "Do you want to help me name them right now?"

Lionblaze smiled eagerly. "Of course!" He looked down at the kits. Five of them. "Five?"

Cinderheart purred. "Yes. It's a lot of kits, some might grow up weak..."

One was a pale brown she-kit with dark grey stripes on her.

The next was a golden tom with ginger ears and paws.

The third was a pale grey tom with a few dark golden flecks on him.

The fourth was a dark grey, almost black tom. Lionblaze shivered. He was the exact copy, just smaller of Crowfeather.

And the final was a black, slender she-kit with a bushy tail.

"Leafkit for the pale brown one." Cinderheart mewed. Lionblaze scowled.

"You're naming her after Leafpool? That isn't fair on her at all. She'll have to live in the shadow of her grandmother for her whole life, expected to be some medicine cat or have forbidden love with a cat from another Clan."

Cinderheart sighed. "I was naming her after a warrior, my brave mate's mother, and a great medicine cat with a deep connection with StarClan."

Lionblaze nodded. "The second one could be called Brackenkit?"

Cinderheart smiled. "I see a parent theme here. The third could be Smokekit?"

"Sure. I think the fourth should be called... Um..."

"He looks like Crowfeather."

"We're not naming him Crowkit."

"Stormkit, then?"

Lionblaze nodded. "Fine with me. And the fifth..."

The black she-kit yawned, her mouth stretching wide. Lionblaze swallowed. For a moment... He was sure he had felt Hollyleaf beside him. "I know what to name her."

"Hollykit." Cinderheart mewed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hollykit! Get back here!" Cinderheart mewed exasperatedly.

The black kit was scampering around camp, just outside her mother's reach. Cinderheart herself was pinned down by her four other kits, and one of Ivypool's two larger kits was also there on top of the queen.

"I don't ca-are!" Hollykit crowed triumphantly. "You're pinned down!" With a final yowl of triumph, she plunged out of sight into the dirt place, much to the amusement of the warriors watching.

Cinderheart purred and stopped struggling against her kits, who bowled her over so she was lying on her back.

Smokekit, easily the strongest of the kits, immediately started pulling at her soft belly fur.

Stormkit squealed and followed what his brother was doing.

"Hang on kits. Stop a minute." Cinderheart mewed a few minutes later, when Hollykit had still not come back.

The kits sensed her stern tone and slid off of her immediately. Cinderheart stood up, and padded to the dirtplace.

"Hollykit? Hollykit!" She yowled, plunging into the forest.

But only the silence of the forest on a quiet newleaf day met her ears.

* * *

"Come on, Hollykit, Sparrowkit!" The she-cat called.

"We're coming!" They chirped, bounding forwards to follow her. They were clearly enjoying themselves, chasing butterflies and each other.

The sun was shining down on the three cats, dappling through the trees onto the ground. The grass was short, but lush and green. It was the first of the newleaf sunshine, and everyone was enjoying it.

Except that they were enjoying it back at camp, through the form of play fights and training fights, sharing tongues in the shade of the huge oak lying in camp.

Sharing prey and having fun, not making a potentially life changing journey across ThunderClan territory.

Sparrowkit and Hollykit had always been unusually close, starting with the first tour around camp for the younger ones, going to more serious things, like always sharing prey and sharing tongues, they practically never left each other's sides.

Their parents knew that they would be more than friends in future, it was obvious to a blind cat, even. They had told their kits gently that they were kin, that Hollykit's father was Sparrowkit's uncle, so they were cousins.

They were told that they shouldn't be so close.

And Cinderheart had thought that they would leave each other alone after that, that they'd be scared away by the thought that they were cousins.

But they weren't.

The kits had argued against their parents, teaming up together to fight off their parents' protests. They had started being naughty most of the time.

They put thorns in Jayfeather's nest. It was amusing, but afterwards they had been told that they were not allowed to share prey with each other.

They retaliated by sleeping outside during the snow. They both got whitecough as a result.

And now, they had been promised that they could leave their family forever and be together without anyone holding them back.

That was where they were going. They were going to a better future, somewhere they would be happy.

And as the sun set, they carried on with their Clanmate, their eyes bright and happy, because they truly believed that they were going to be free.

The scent of the WindClan border hit their noses. "Is this the new place?" Sparrowkit asked.

"It doesn't smell very nice." Hollykit mewed.

The she-cat smiled. "You'll get used to it. It doesn't smell much like this anymore, it only used to."

Two cats came out from the shadows. "Good, good." A tom's voice mewed. "Three new cats for our Clan."

"It isn't a Clan, Breezepelt." The other cat, a she-cat, snarled. "We are a group of cats. A group of rogues."

Breezepelt nodded, his amber eyes glowing. "You're right, Nightcloud. We're not a Clan, because the Clans ruined our lives. This is our new one."

"Are you going to let me be with Hollykit?" Sparrowkit mewed excitedly.

Breezepelt dipped his head. "Yes. And I'm sure you three will be happy. So why don't I rename you all with warrior names?" He paused at a noise of protest from Nightcloud. "I know the third already has a name." He mewed, exasperated. "Sparrowkit, from now on you will be Sparrowstorm. Hollykit, you will be Hollythorn."

"And I'll stay the same." The third cat mewed.

"Yes." Breezepelt purred, nuzzling the she-cat. "Because your name is very pretty, Blossomfall."

**AN: Should I write a sequel?**


End file.
